dinosaur_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World The Game
Jurassic World: The Game is an application produced by Ludia in 2015. It is a construction and management simulation game in which the player builds and maintains the Jurassic World park from Jurassic World. Gameplay During the game the player must build Jurassic World by adding dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals which can be obtained via special card packs or by buying them. In order to buy a dinosaur, however, the player must unlock it by completing a challenge in the Arena. There are also many missions given by the main characters and missions that are for a limited time which can grant the player resources. Arena Returning from Jurassic Park: Builder is the Arena mode, where players can create a team of up to three prehistoric creatures and fight against other creatures. Unlike the previous game, the fighting engine has been completely revamped. A player can choose to either attack, defend or reserve a move during any one turn and any reserved moves are added to the next turn, for a maximum of eight moves in a turn. The more attacks that are performed in one turn, the greater the damage caused. In addition, the creatures are divided into different "types", each with a strength and weakness to another. Jurassic World The Game/Battle Arena Jurassic World The Game/Fan-Made Battle Arena Land Types Carnivores are strong against Herbivores, but weak to Amphibians. They are represented almost entirely by theropod dinosaurs, as well as some Synapsids. Herbivores are strong against Pterosaurs, but weak to Carnivores. With the exception of Ornithomimids and Therizinosaurids, they are represented entirely by non-theropod dinosaurs. Pterosaurs are strong against Amphibians, but weak to Herbivores. As the name suggests, they are represented by several species of large Pterosaur, with some smaller ones. Amphibians are strong against Carnivores, but weak to Pterosaurs. Although mostly represented by large amphibians, Crocodilians, Crocodlyliforms, and Archosaurs are also featured in this group. Aquatic Types Surface are strong against Caves, but weak against Reef. This was the first type released, as the Mosasaurus was released prior to the Aquatic Park update. Reef are strong against Surface, but weak against Caves. This is the only type represented entirely by marine reptiles. Caves are strong against Reef, but weak against Surface. This type is mainly represented by non-Tetrapods, with the exception of Dakosaurus. List of updates See Jurassic World The Game/Updates Jurassic World: The Game, being Ludia's newest iOS app, has been updated many times. All Dinosaurs Battle Arena with Land Dinosaurs Battle Arena with Aquatic Dinosaurs Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Creatures and Hybrids All dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures and hybrids available to create. Attention: We are in need of the new card pictures from the latest version with all the dinosaurs DNA cost (this also counts for each dinosaurs' page), their hatching times (hrs, mins and secs) and their DNA costs. Aquatic Creatures Unavailable Creatures These creatures are found through various methods outside of buying them in the market, so the player is unable to place and use them in their park. Randomly Found These creatures have been discovered in the Live Arena of Jurassic World: The Game. Due to their icons resembling those of tournament creatures, it can be implied that they will be unlocked in the same manner. All of which have holographic icons, so it can be assumed that these dinosaurs are won through tournaments. Data Mining These animals have been found within the data of the game: 'Land' *Apatosaurus *Edaphosaurus *Eolambia *Eoraptor *Saurophaganax *Zalmoxes 'Aquatic' *Bananogmius *Cameroceras *Dolichorhynchops *Elasmosaurus *Hainosaurus *Henodus *Onchopristis *Orthacanthus *Pliosaurus *Plotosaurus *Protostega *Tylosaurus *Umoonasaurus Jurassic World The Game/Fan-Made Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs in video games